Kiss it All Better
by EmmaD14
Summary: Cammie and Zach are walking back from a date, when something terrible happens. Zach can't save Cammie no matter what he does, but he won't leave her. Zammie. Based loosely on Kiss It Better by He is we.


Kiss It All Better

I heard Kiss it better by He is we and wrote this.

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

A young couple walked hand in hand down a darkened street, laughing and talking. They didn't have a care in the world. They had just seen a film, but neither had really paid attention to it; they had been too enchanted by each other. They had then had pizza and where now on their way home.

The boy started to tickle the girl, 'Zach! Stop it' the girl laughed and screeched at the boy, Zach. Zach just continued to tickle her and laugh at her struggles to escape. She turned, still trying to escape, and saw how close he was, and kissed him. Zach stopped tickling her and brought his hands to her face, kissing her back.

The girl then, using his distraction, started to tickle him. Zach jumped and started to chase the girl, who had run away laughing at his reaction. 'That wasn't very nice, Cammie' Zach shouted to her, laughing.

'That's what you get for tickling me!' she shouted back, she was about a metre away from Zach now and had stopped and turned to face him. Both of them were still laughing at the situation, smiling at each other.

'It's a good job I love you.' Zach spoke and laughed at Cammie.

'I love y' BANG!

Cammie's body went limp in front of the boy and she fell to the ground, her body crumpled and broken. For a second the world seemed to stop and nothing could be heard, all was silent. Then Zach screamed and dived towards Cammie, cradling her head in his arms on his lap.

He noticed the blood coming from her wound and silent tears started to drip onto Cammie's face from Zach's eyes. 'Come on, Cammie. It's gonna be okay, I've got you', he stroked her face and brushed her hair from her eyes.

He noticed a small family walking past, 'Help me, please! Help!' The man with the family ran over to him, 'Call an ambulance, quickly' Zach shouted at the man. The man pulled his phone out and Zach heard him talk to somebody over the phone.

'Zach?' a small voice, spoke so lightly Zach almost didn't hear it, 'Zach, it hurts'.

'I know it does darling the ambulance is coming, I've got you', Zach continued to stroke her hair trying to calm her, knowing the pain she must have been in.

'Kiss it all better, Zach, I'm not ready to go' she spoke softly and her eyes begged him silently to take the pain away, tears falling from her beautiful eyes. 'You're not going anywhere you're gonna stay right her with me, okay?' he told her and she nodded silently, 'this is all my fault', Zach cried looking at his love's face and broken body.

'It's not your fault love, you didn't know, you didn't know.' She said softly, trying to reassure him but she was in so much pain that it was a mere whisper and was filled with pain, he could feel her going, 'Hey, look at me it's gonna be okay.'

'Stay with me until I fall asleep, stay with me' she looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear and pain, 'I'll never leave you.' He looked into her eyes and realised he would never see her beautiful wide eyes again and took in everything about her. She closed her eyes, but he could still see her laboured breathing, 'Cammie, you need to stay awake, the ambulance will be here soon.' She didn't respond, 'CAMMIE' he shouted trying to wake her, she still didn't respond.

Her hands where so cold, so he kissed her face, 'Everything will be alright, I'll never leave you' he repeated to her cold and still body.

He felt an arm on his back, but refused to take his eyes off of the girl in front of him, trying to hold on to her. 'Kid, we've got her now, come on', a women's voice spoke to him but he hardly even heard her. Cammie was taken from his arms and he saw them try to bring her back, but he knew she was gone. 'Come on, kid', he was pulled to his feet and he saw the young family, the mother was helping him up, speaking to him, but he didn't listen.

He couldn't control his movements and the women lead him to the ambulance, 'you stay here and this man will check you over, okay?' Zach didn't answer and the woman walked back to her husband and little boy. A man walked up to him trying to check him for any injuries, 'there's nothing physically wrong with me' Zach said in a monotone voice to the man, 'you've got to help Cammie.'

'My colleagues have got her, don't you worry, I'd just hinder them if I tried to help' he had a nice calming voice. He reminded Zach of his grandfather, and Zach started to feel the enormity of what had happened fall on him. He started to cry even worse than before and he made a weird noise but he couldn't stop, the man just passed him a handkerchief, but it didn't help much.

'You calm down and I'm going to go check on something' the man walked away, towards the little family huddled together. Zach looked around and saw that they were still working on his girlfriend's body, she looked so small from this view and his body started to shake. He lay down and closed his eyes trying to forget this terrible night, trying to bring Cammie back.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

'Daddy, wake up, daddy!' Zach felt something heavy one his chest and looked up to see a mass of hair and a cheeky grin, 'Happy birthday, Daddy!' the girl shouted and laughed at her dad.

'Hey, darling' Zach's voice was croaky and he brought his hand up to his hair and felt that his face was wet and realised he had been crying during the night and silent tears were still falling from his eyes.

'Why are you crying, Daddy?' his daughter looked like she was about to cry; she didn't like seeing other people cry especially her family.

'Yes, honey, why are you crying? You aren't old enough to cry about your age – that's next year' Cammie said to Zach, laughing as she walked into the room with breakfast. When Zach didn't laugh or speak she started to feel a bit worried. 'Baby, how about you go get daddy's presents from the living room, okay?' the little girl nodded and skipped out of the room.

'Are you okay, honey?' Cammie made her way to the bed, placing the food on the bedside table; she sat down and wiped the tears from his eyes, brushing some of his hair from his face at the same time. Zach just looked at her and couldn't help but lean in and hold her tight, kissing her.

'I had a nightmare' he spoke the words as if it was something to be ashamed of, 'you got hurt, I thought I'd lost you' he held her tight and close to his body. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face so he could see her eyes, 'I thought I'd never see you again'. Tears started to fall from his face again and his eyes were bloodshot and red.

'Hey, it was just a dream, I'm fine, and I'll never leave you.' She kissed him, and wiped his tears, 'now no more crying, it was just a dream' she smiled at him.

'Here you go daddy, this is from me and this is off mummy' said the little girl as she ran into the room and dived in between her parents. 'Open mine first, Daddy!'

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP


End file.
